Ultimates (Marvel NEW)/Issue Four
The fourth issue of Ultimates takes place quite a while after the events of the previous three issues, where the team encountered a group of alien parasites. It also is the beginning of the "Legion of Monster Men" story arc. Synopsis Resting hour is over for the Ultimates, they need to go on another mission if they don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to fire them! luckily, danger rears its ugly head when the Legion of Monster Men attack! Plot U.S.Agent is attempting to come up with his own catchphrase for when he needs to call the Ultimates, but none of them are hitting. His thoughts are interrupted by a phone call from Nick Fury. He picks up and asks him if he has any ideas for his catchphrase only for Fury to reveal that he and the Ultimates are all fired. Agent is shocked by this, demanding to know why, with Fury revealing that they haven't gone on any missions since their defeat of the parasites. Agent attempts to defend himself but quickly realizes that Fury is right and resorts to begging him to give him a second chance. Fury, feeling sorry for the pitiful Agent, agrees and reveals that there have been sightings of strange creatures in the Ultimates' area. Fury then tells him to not mess up or he's not getting another chance. Agent thanks Fury before hanging up and yelling out one of his catchphrases. It's good enough to catch everyone's attention, but none of them have any clue what he's talking about. He quickly explains that he's testing catchphrases causing Cloak to tell him not to. Agent tries to argue back but decides to drop it and explains the situation to everyone. Dagger questions where they're supposed to find monsters, hearing screaming outside as soon as she asks. Machine Man suggests they follow the screams and Agent thanks him for "pointing out the obvious". The sarcasm is lost on Machine Man though, as he non-jokingly says Agent is welcome. The group run outside, where a large number of people are running from something. The Ultimates run past them all to find out what that "something" is, with all of them eventually stopping in terror and awe. A giant monster is tearing the city apart roaring as it rips off parts of buildings and throws them miles away into the ocean. Ronin asks what the monster is and is quickly answered by a voice that reveals the creature is Moomba. They turn and face the creature talking to them, who introduces himself as Luther Gorr, the Beast from Space. Red Hulk attempts to punch Luther Gorr but is punched himself by a massive gorilla which is strong enough to send him flying into a nearby building. A massive ant-like beast then crawls from behind a building and tells Gorr that it is extremely rude of him to not introduce everyone. The ant then states that its name is Krang and that its associate is Gorilla-Man. Gorr then states that they are the Legion of Monster Men and that they are here to conquer the world like they all tried to do so long ago. Agent proclaims that he doesn't care who they are before once again trying one of his catchphrases. The Legion themselves are very confused by this, cutting Agent deep since he apparently worked all night on that one. Nevertheless, the Ultimates begin fighting the Legion, who simply swat them away like flies. Red Hulk, now angrier than ever due to being defeated twice, leaps at Luther Gorr and manages to tackle him, pounding on him over and over while Gorr is down. This causes enough of a distraction for the Ultimates to get back up and begin battling the Legion. Krang battles Cloak and Dagger, Gorilla-Man battles U.S.Agent, while Ronin and Machine Man attempt to battle the giant Moomba. The group put up a good fight, with Dagger managing to cut off one of Krang's legs, U.S.Agent boxing Gorilla-Man on to his knees, and Ronin and Machine Man actually hurting Moomba. Sadly though, their battle is cut short when, with a few well-placed counters, Luther takes Red Hulk out of the battle. Gorr then proclaims that he is a proud warrior and that his people don't die easily. He and the rest of the Legion of Monster Men then begin battling the Ultimates, managing to defeat each and every one of them. Once they finally do, they have a short celebration which is cut short by someone clapping. They all turn and face a strange wooden man, who claims he is rather impressed they didn't need his help. The Legion thank their boss for his compliments before their boss goes on to say that now that they know they can defeat an entire team of heroes then they can begin their work in conquering the planet. Gorr once again thanks him for his compliments before revealing neither he nor the entire Legion actually knows their boss' full name. He turns to him and claims that Gorr is right, stating that knowing someone's name is the first step of trusting them. He then speaks three very simple but very famous words: "I am Groot". Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics